


I'd still take you

by caitlesshea



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Firefighters, First Kiss, M/M, Moving In Together, New Year's Eve, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: A collection of Tumblr prompt fills, episode codas, fics, etc...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 24
Kudos: 333





	1. it comes and goes in waves

“Figured I would find you up here.” Buck doesn’t turn around at the sound of Eddie’s voice, but he does grip the edge of the railing a little tighter. 

“Christopher asleep?” Buck asks quietly.

“Yeah. Maddie and Chim said they’d stick around until I found you.” Eddie answers as he comes up next to Buck to look out into the night. 

Buck doesn’t stop staring out at what would be the ocean if it wasn’t pitch black outside. He doesn’t think he _can_ , given everything. 

Eddie speaks to fill the silence, even though it’s comfortable. “We’re not going to be able to get him to bed before midnight much longer. At least the ball drops three hours ahead of us here.” 

Buck’s heart jumps at Eddie’s declaration of ‘we’ and how it makes it seem like he’s Christopher’s other father, and that he co-parents with Eddie. He knows it’s wishful thinking, but sometimes he can’t help the flutter he feels when Eddie says things like that. 

“Definitely better stay on the West Coast then.” 

“Mmm.” Eddie mumbles and Buck can feel him turning towards him but he stays silent.

“Gonna tell me why you’re out here in the dark?”

Buck turns to look around at his rooftop deck. He can see an outline of lamps and cafe lights that he bought at Christopher’s insistence but they’re all dark. 

“You know this is why I got this place.” Buck deflects and he’s grateful that Eddie let’s him.

“Why?”

“This.” Buck gestures around him. “This rooftop. I mean who wouldn’t want a loft apartment with rooftop access and ocean views in L.A.” 

Eddie chuckles. “Yeah, still doesn’t explain why you’re out here in the dark.” 

Buck thinks for a moment. He knows Eddie won’t judge him. He _knows_ it. But something about this terrifies him in ways he can’t even begin to unpack right now. 

“It’s the only time I can come up here lately.” Buck whispers into the night. 

Eddie turns to fully look at him, leaning his hip against the railing and Buck mirrors him. Eddie shifts impossibly closer and Buck feels like they’re teetering on the edge of _something._

“Evan.” Eddie says his name like a prayer and it hits Buck right in his heart. His breath hitches and he shifts his eyes to look into Eddie’s.

“I can’t look at the water.” Buck breathes out slowly and Eddie nods in understanding. Buck feels something settle in his chest, knowing that Eddie _does_ understand and that he doesn’t think any less of him because of it. 

Buck looks at Eddie again, really looks at him and how he looks almost ethereal in the moonlight. There are fireworks lighting up the sky masking them in a colorful glow. Buck doesn’t think he’s ever been more scared and more exhilarated at the same time.

“It’s midnight again.” Buck says as he leans his head down to close the last couple of inches between them.

When their lips meet, Buck feels like he can finally breathe. Like something he didn’t know was missing has finally been found. He smiles into the kiss, which eventually turns to laughter. He rests his forehead against Eddie’s and smiles. 

“Happy New Year, Evan.”

Happy _new year_ indeed. 


	2. wait for me to come home

Buck should have realized he was living with Eddie and Christopher when he started spending every night over at their house. Or when his hair gel and toothbrush had a place in the bathroom. Or his wallet and phone had a tray on the nightstand in the guest bedroom. Or when the dresser in the same room held almost all of his clothes. Or when he hung his keys on the key hook by the front door that Eddie installed. 

Or maybe, it should’ve been when he went home to his apartment for the first time in weeks, after his landlord called and told him his mailbox was full, to find his pictures had dust on them. 

But, no, that would’ve been easy. That would’ve made sense. Those realizations should have come at a better time than at the station after a double shift in front of the entire 118.

“Hey. I’ll see you at home after I pick up Chris from Abuela’s?” Eddie asks him as they’re grabbing their bags.

“Yeah. I’ve gotta stop at the store first. We’re out of milk.” Buck says back nonchalantly as he mentally catalogues the rest of their fridge and pantry items.

Eddie just squeezes his shoulder as he walks towards his truck as Buck gets his keys out of his bag. The whole scene is so normal that Buck doesn’t think anything of it. That is, until Hen opens her mouth.

“Uh. Buckaroo?” 

“Yeah?” 

“When were you going to tell us you moved in with Eddie?” 

“What? I didn’t.” Buck says as he grabs the back of his neck. 

“You sure?” Chim asks around a mouthful of food.

“Yes.” Buck answers tentatively and looks between the two of them. They both just stare at him and raise their eyebrows and Buck thinks. He thinks of every instance over the last couple of months and his mouth drops open to form an ‘O’. 

“It’s okay, Buck. I’m sure Eddie didn’t realize either.” Chim says as pats Buck on the back. Hen just laughs and shakes her head. Buck is pretty sure he can hear her muttering ‘men’ under her breath. 

He heads to his Jeep and when he jumps behind the wheel he takes a moment to let the realizations wash over him. He smiles when he thinks of all the moments at home with his favorite boys. And okay, yeah, he can see how it looks now. 

He gets home, milk and dinner in his hands and smiles at the sight before him. Eddie and Chris are sitting at the table with Chris’ homework laid out in front of them, and Buck can admit he’s more than a little in love with them.

“Thanks for getting dinner.” Eddie says as he comes up behind Buck in the kitchen. He can still hear Christopher in the dining room, but for now they’re alone.

“Welcome.” Buck says as he puts the last of the groceries away. He turns to look at Eddie and shakes off his nerves.

“So. When were you going to let me know that we’re living together?” Buck quips and takes some pleasure in Eddie’s surprised reaction.

“What? We’re not - ” 

Buck just waits. Eddie’s expression changes from indignation, to bewilderment, to finally realization.

“We live together.” 

“Yep.” Buck pops the ‘p’ and smiles. “Is that okay?” 

“It’s more than okay.” Eddie looks around and smiles. Buck moves closer so they’re almost chest to chest and just takes a moment to breathe Eddie in. They haven’t done,  _ this.  _ Turned their relationship into something  _ more _ , but Buck wants to. 

“So I’m thinking I should officially move in here. Get rid of my place.” Buck breathes against Eddie’s lips and he can feel the upward turn of Eddie’s smile.

“I’d like that.” Eddie says quietly. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Eddie says quietly and Buck kisses him. 

He’s finally home. 


	3. in search of perfect when you had it with you all along

Buck takes one look at his niece and he’s in love. He smiles at Maddie and Chimney, over the moon thrilled for them that they’ve added to their family, and knows he’s a goner. 

Chimney and Maddie are resting while Buck holds his niece and he looks up at Eddie, his husband smiling down at them, and tears up.

Eddie brushes his tears away and Buck leans into his touch. 

“It’s a good look for you, Evan.” Eddie says quietly as he coos over the baby.

“What is?”

“This. You. Holding Evie.” 

Buck snuggles in closer to Evie, hiding the blush from Eddie calling him by his first name in her tiny head. The puff of black hair she sports tickling his nose. He smiles and stands, letting Eddie hold her for a moment before saying bye to his sister.

“She’s beautiful, Mads.” 

“She’s giving you baby fever.” Maddie gives him a knowing look and he turns to look at Eddie holding her. His heart stops for a moment, just taking in the sight, and he understands what Eddie was saying a moment ago. 

He chuckles and kisses her cheek before saying goodbye to Chim, happy to let them have some family time. He watches Eddie reluctantly give Evie back to her parents and he smiles again.

“Was a good look for you, too.” Buck says as he bumps Eddie’s shoulder with his own. Eddie smiles back at him and grabs his hand, rubbing his thumb over Buck’s wedding ring. 

When they get outside and into the Jeep to run some errands before they pick up Christopher, Eddie breaks their silence.

“Do you want more kids?”

Buck turns to look at Eddie and his breath catches in his throat at the loving look on his face. He takes a moment to let the memories wash over him, from when Eddie proposed to him and asked him to adopt Christopher. He didn’t think  _ anything  _ could top that, but this comes close.

“I - ”

“You don’t have to answer now.”

“No. I can. I do. I just didn’t think that - ”

“Hmm?”

“That you’d want more.”

Eddie looks pensive for a moment, and Buck thinks that maybe the hospital parking lot isn’t the best place to be having this conversation. 

“I’d love too.”

Buck has an argument on the tip of his tongue for all the reasons that they  _ should  _ do this when the words register.

“Wait. What?”

Eddie chuckles and the sound goes right through Buck.

“I said. I would love that.”

“Huh.”

“Did I break you?”

“No. I just didn’t think.”

“Evan, I love you. I love our family. Do I think we have some things to discuss and workout? Yes. But I’ve always wanted Christopher to have a sibling and I think we can make this work.”

“Yeah?” Buck asks hopefully, the excitement and nerves buzzing equally beneath his skin. He squeezes Eddie’s hand tighter and leans over to kiss him. 

“Yeah.” 


	4. headcanons

1\. old age/aging headcanon

Buck hates that he’s getting old. Hates it. He hates that _he_ thinks he’s losing his hot body and his good looks. He actually freaks out when he sees a grey hair.

On Eddie though, that grey beard and the grey he’s sporting in his floofy hair. Woo, it makes Buck go weak in the knees.

They never stop being _that_ adorable, in love couple. So much so that Christopher, along with his own kids, give them a hard time everytime he’s over.

They live out their life by the ocean in rocking chairs, thinking of all the moments that brought them to this point.

2\. family headcanon

Buck has a weird relationship with the word family. There’s his sister, Maddie, who he loves more than anything. But then there are his parents, who stuck him with nannies and butlers and once Maddie left for college, he felt so alone.

Then he met the 118 and he finally understood the term “found family” and he loves them all fiercely.

Then he met Eddie and his son Christopher and he was a goner. The closer they became the more he loved them.

Eddie knows all of this. Eddie knows that Buck sees Bobby and Athena as pseudo parents and that he considers Christopher his own.

It’s what makes it easy for Eddie to ask Bobby if he can marry Buck, and what makes it easy for Eddie to ask Buck to adopt Christopher.

Neither one knew that by moving to LA when they were both down on their luck that they’d end up with even more family than they had and more love than they knew what to do with.


	5. one-word prompts

**1\. Security**

Eddie looks around their house one last time. It’s weird to see it like this, empty and quiet. The memories here threaten to overwhelm him, but he smiles to himself when he thinks about how far they’ve come. Him and Chris.

This was their first place in L.A. Their first place that was just the two of them. A place to start fresh and make new memories. There’s a sense of **security** here, like nothing can hurt them if they stay.

But it’s also the first home they shared with _him_. Buck. Every memory of this place has him in it. From pizza and movie nights, to pillow forts, to date nights when Chris is at a sleepover, to early morning snuggles with pancakes and bacon.

“Hey. You about ready?” Buck comes up next to him and puts an arm around his waist and a kiss on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He knows that their new house will have just as many memories as this one.

He knows their new _home_ will have many more.

“Yeah.”

**2\. Hands**

“Give me your **hand**!”

“Huh.” Buck looks around, nervous, and a little confused. He thinks he’s in an elevator shaft but he can’t be sure.

“Evan!” Eddie snaps at him and it causes him to focus and go hot all over at the same time. He looks at Eddie who has his hand outstretched like he wants Buck to grab it.

Buck grabs his hand and Eddie pulls him out of the elevator shaft and they land in a heap on the floor.

“Oof.” Eddie breathes out as Buck lays on top of him. The expression on Eddie’s face is part exasperation and part fondness and it makes Buck smile.

“Thanks.” Buck says breathlessly. Eddie just rolls his eyes as he shoves Buck off of him but Buck grips his arms and pulls him closer.

“Buck.” Eddie warns but he doesn’t care. He leans in and kisses Eddie once, softly, and smiles against his lips.

They don’t do this here, at work, but it’s not every day you fall into an open elevator shaft and your boyfriend saves you. They really should get moving and let the team know they’re okay, but Buck can’t bring himself to move yet.

“You called me Evan.” Buck breathes into his mouth.

“Are you serious right now?” Eddie shoves him as he gets up.

“Yep. You love it.” Buck says as he’s helped to his feet.

“I love you.” Eddie says as they start walking outside. Buck smiles and follows after him.

“I love you, too.”


	6. prompt fill (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for @buckleystrand - Hi! We didn’t really get to see Eddie react to Buck being crushed by the truck and I’d like a filler scene from Eddie getting Buck to the ambulance and to the hospital and what his thoughts were. Would you be up to write a little something about that? But no pressure and thank you xox

Buck moans as Eddie squeezes his hand. A hand that he hasn’t let go of since before Buck was out from under the truck.

“Can’t you give him something for the pain?” Eddie snaps at Hen, who looks at him with sympathy because _no_ they can’t.

“No.” Buck croaks behind the oxygen mask.

“Don’t talk.” Eddie pushes the mask back into place with his free hand. Buck’s eyes are wide and scared and full of pain. Pain that Eddie wishes he could _take_.

Eddie gives into an urge he’s had for months and reaches up to trace Buck’s birthmark above his eye with his finger. Buck’s breath catches and Eddie smiles at him.

“Eds.” Buck whispers before he starts coughing. There’s a look in his eyes that Eddie’s only witnessed a couple of times before. It makes his breath catch.

“I know.” Eddie whispers back and squeezes his hand again. Eddie knows he shouldn’t. That he should be calling Maddie and Ali, and calling Carla to stay with Chris for the night but he can’t seem to let go of Buck’s hand.

Chimney and Hen are both working on Buck, shouting back and forth to each other as the driver races through the streets and all Eddie can do is stare at Buck.

If he thinks too hard, he’ll be back in Afghanistan as he held the hands of his dying friends but that’s not what’s happening here.

Not because he can’t lose Buck, he _can’t_ , but because Buck is going to live. Buck has so much to live for. People that he loves that love him.

Eddie doesn’t even realize he’s talking out loud until he sees a tear run down Buck’s face.

“Shit.” Eddie says as he wipes the tears away.

“You’re gonna be okay.” Eddie says with conviction, ignoring his own tears.

Buck squeezes his hand. It’s enough.


	7. prompt fill (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adrianintown asked:  
> 8\. Why are you so jealous. Buddie

“Okay man, this one?” Buck holds up a blue shirt. “Or this one?” He grabs the red one in his other hand and holds them both up against his chest.

“Hello. Earth to Eddie.”

“Huh. Sorry. What?” Eddie asks as he looks up from his phone.

“Which shirt should I wear on my date?” Buck asks slowly and frowns at the scowl on Eddie’s face.

“I don’t care.” Eddie dismisses Buck as he sits down on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Buck asks as he goes to sit down next to Eddie. He bumps Eddie’s shoulder with his own and waits patiently for Eddie to say something.

“It’s nothing.”

“Eds.”

“Fine.” Eddie drags his hands down his face and peers at Buck. “I don’t want you to go on the date.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know.”

Buck looks at Eddie and notices that while he’s almost facing Buck he isn’t looking Buck in the eye.

“Are you? **Are you jealous**?”

“No.” Eddie says clipped.

“I think you are.”

“Buck.” Eddie warns but Buck ignores him.

Buck looks at Eddie one last time before he leans in and kisses him, once, then twice, until Eddie pulls back to look at him.

“Still think you can take me?” Eddie smirks and Buck shuts him up by kissing him again.


End file.
